


Die vier Türen

by empatheticmuffins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Dubious Consent Due To Patient/Healer Dynamic, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Legilimency (Harry Potter), M/M, Masturbation, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Mind Fucking (Literally), Mind Healer Draco Malfoy, Not Epilogue Compliant, Power Imbalance, Sexual Fantasy
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empatheticmuffins/pseuds/empatheticmuffins
Summary: Es ist vier Monate her, dass Harry sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Vier Monate voller Sackgassen und ohne Antworten. Als die Zeit davonläuft und seine Erinnerungen für immer zu verschwinden drohen, erklärt sich Harry zu einer Legilimentiktherapie bei einem anerkannten Spezialisten bereit: Gedankenheiler Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Die vier Türen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Four Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029924) by [fluxweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxweed/pseuds/fluxweed). 



> Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,
> 
> wir freuen uns, euch heute eine neue Übersetzung zu präsentieren von "The Four Doors" von der wunderbaren fluxweed! Die Geschichte und deren Übersetzung hat uns sehr viel Freude bereitet. Zudem ist flux wirklich ein unfassbar netter Mensch, der ganz begeistert unseren Übersetzungsprozess verfolgt hat und stets für Rückfragen zur Verfügung stand. Wir können euch ihre Geschichten gar nicht genug ans Herz legen! :)
> 
> Neue Kapitel immer Dienstag!

**Kapitel 1**

„Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Wie nett von Ihnen, dass Sie so kurzfristig kommen konnten. Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz.“

Harry lächelte Heilerin Brisley höflich zu und setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Stuhl vor ihrem überfüllten Schreibtisch. Hermine ließ sich neben ihm nieder und tätschelte ihm die Schulter. Das tat sie öfter. Harry fragte sich, ob das eine neue Angewohnheit von ihr war.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten, Heilerin Brisley?“, fragte Hermine. „Ihre Eule war nicht sehr konkret.“

„In gewisser Weise, Ms. Granger, in gewisser Weise.“ Brisley lächelte sie nachsichtig an. „Lassen Sie mich nur noch kurz meine Brille suchen, geben Sie mir einen Moment...“

Harry mochte Heilerin Brisley. In den letzten vier Monaten hatte er eine Menge Heiler und Experten und verschiedene andere Fachleute kennengelernt und nicht alle von ihnen waren so gutmütig wie sie. Aber wenn man bedachte, wie langsam sein Fall Fortschritte machte, fragte er sich gelegentlich, ob nicht irgendwo in den Stapeln von Pergament, die ihr Büro übersäten, wichtige Informationen verloren gegangen waren. Vier Monate waren sicherlich zu lang. Für Harry war es ein ganzes Leben.

„Ah, da ist sie ja! Wie dumm von mir.“ Brisley nahm die Brille von ihrem Kopf und kicherte. Sie schaute sie erwartungsvoll an und wartete offensichtlich auf eine Reaktion. Harry lächelte angespannt. Er warf Hermine einen Blick zu. Sie schürzte ihre Lippen. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Hermine eine besondere Ungeduld für unorganisierte Menschen hegte.

„Gut.“ Brisley ließ sich auf ihrem Stuhl nieder wie eine Henne auf ihrem Nest. „Nun ja, wie ich schon in meinem Brief mitgeteilt habe, habe ich daran gearbeitet, einen hochkarätigen Spezialisten davon zu überzeugen, sich für Ihren Fall zu engagieren, Mr. Potter, und ich freue mich, Ihnen sagen zu können, dass er endlich zugesagt hat!“

„Das ist gut“, sagte Harry. Brisley wurde angesichts seines offensichtlichen Mangels an Enthusiasmus etwas stutzig.

„Warum hat es so viel Überzeugungsarbeit gebraucht?“ Hermine klang genauso skeptisch, wie Harry es war. „Das ist nicht gerade ermutigend.“

Brisley tat das mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Oh, er ist sehr gefragt – er ist absolut brillant, wissen Sie! Er hat sich in kürzester Zeit an die Spitze seines Fachgebiets hochgearbeitet. Wir haben großes Glück, dass er zugestimmt hat, den Fall zu übernehmen. Obwohl ich mir vorstellen kann, dass es schwer ist, die Gelegenheit abzulehnen, mit Harry Potter zu arbeiten!“ Noch eine abwartende Pause. Diesmal machte Harry sich nicht die Mühe, ein Lächeln zu erzwingen.

Er hatte schnell gelernt, dass die Leute eine bestimmte Art besaßen, seinen Namen auszusprechen – als ob er wichtig wäre, ein Insider, den Harry nicht verstand. Man hatte ihm vom Krieg und seiner Rolle darin erzählt, aber die Weise, wie die Leute über ihn sprachen, als wäre er ein fiktiver Held, besonders wenn er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, irgendetwas getan zu haben – das war lästig.

Er hatte sich einmal bei Ron und Hermine darüber beschwert. Zu seiner Überraschung waren sie beide in Gelächter ausgebrochen.

„Ja, das hast du noch nie gemocht“, hatte Ron liebevoll gesagt. „‚ _Propheten_ lesende Arschkriecher‘ hast du sie genannt.“

„Eigentlich habe ich sie so genannt, glaube ich“, hatte Hermine klargestellt. „Ich glaube, du hast gesagt, sie seien ‚arschleckende Trottel‘, Harry.“

Harry hatte gegrinst, immer dankbar für ein Detail von sich, das sich  _ richtig _ anhörte.

Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Gegenwart.

„Wenn er so beschäftigt ist, was für eine Art von Zeitplan sollten wir dann für die Zukunft erwarten?“, fragte Hermine. „Über die Hälfte der Sechs-Monats-Frist ist schon verstrichen. Es hat schon so viele Verzögerungen gegeben.“

Nach sechs Monaten, hatten die Heiler gesagt, sank die Wahrscheinlichkeit, verlorene Erinnerungen wiederzuerlangen, auf fast Null. Sechs Monate hatten sich damals im Februar wie eine lange Zeit angefühlt. Jetzt, Ende Mai, fühlte es sich wie gar keine Zeit mehr an.

Brisley sah langsam erschöpft aus. Harry, der in den letzten Monaten oft mit Hermines Hartnäckigkeit konfrontiert worden war, hatte Mitleid mit ihr.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, dass er sich voll und ganz für den Fall von Mr. Potter einsetzt“, sagte Heilerin Brisley. „Tatsächlich ist das der Grund, warum ich Sie heute hergebeten habe. Er hat sich ein paar Stunden Zeit genommen, um den Fall mit Ihnen zu besprechen. In der Tat – oh je, ist es schon so spät? Er müsste jeden Moment hier sein!“

Hermine stieß ein verärgertes Schnauben aus. Im selben Moment begann die Kuckucksuhr von Heilerin Brisley – eines von Harrys absoluten Hassobjekten auf der Welt – zu pfeifen. Harry starrte den hässlichen Vogel an, als er sich aus den winzigen Holztüren freikämpfte.

„Es ist ein Uhr!“, kreischte das schreckliche Ding. „Vergiss nicht, die Formulare abzuschicken, Edith! Das Postamt schließt freitags um drei!“

„Danke, Geoffrey“, gluckste Brisley.

Bevor Harry sich die Abscheu aus dem Gesicht wischen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür.

„Oh, kommen Sie rein!“

Die Tür öffnete sich und offenbarte einen unbekannten Mann – obwohl das dieser Tage selbstverständlich war – in einem gepflegten grauen Umhang. Er hatte ziemlich spitze Gesichtszüge  und war fast ohne Hautfarbe – blasse Haut, blasses Haar, blasse Augen. Er war auch viel jünger als die meisten Heiler, mit denen Harry bisher zu tun gehabt hatte. Er konnte nicht viel älter sein als Harry selbst.

„Oh“, sagte Hermine leise neben ihm.

Harry drehte sich um und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Was?“

„Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger“, sagte Heilerin Brisley und strahlte den Neuankömmling an. „Das ist Draco Malfoy. Er hat viele bedeutende Beiträge auf dem Gebiet der Zauberverletzungen und Gedankenheilung geleistet. Heiler Malfoy, das ist Ms. Granger, und Sie erkennen sicher Mr. Potter!“

Die grauen Augen von Heiler Malfoy verweilten auf eine Art und Weise auf Harry, an die er durchaus gewöhnt war. „Das tue ich“, sagte Malfoy leise. „Es ist mir eine Freude, Sie kennenzulernen.“ Er nickte mit dem Kopf zu Hermine. „Granger.“

„Malfoy“, erwiderte Hermine kühl. Harry blinzelte.

„Ich, äh.“ Heilerin Brisley schien von der knappen Begrüßung ähnlich irritiert zu sein, gewann aber fast sofort wieder ihre Fröhlichkeit zurück. „Wunderbar!“, sagte sie. Ihr wallendes graues Haar bebte heftig vor lauter Aufregung. „So! Wie mich meine wunderbare Uhr so freundlich daran erinnert hat, habe ich ein paar klitzekleine Besorgungen zu erledigen. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, lasse ich Sie allein, damit Sie sich gegenseitig kennenlernen und die nächsten Schritte besprechen können. Rufen Sie mich, wenn Sie mich brauchen! Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, ich nehme an, einer von Ihnen kann einen Patronus senden?“

Harry wusste bereits, dass Hermine keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören konnte – nicht seit dem Krieg, hatte sie ihm gesagt –, war aber leicht überrascht, als er sah, dass Heiler Malfoy Brisleys Blick auswich.

„Ich kann“, sagte Harry, wandte seinen Blick von dem schwachen rosa Schimmer ab, der Malfoys Wangenknochen streifte, und lächelte Heilerin Brisley blass an. „Ich sage Ihnen Bescheid, wenn wir etwas brauchen.“

„Tun Sie das, tun Sie das!“ Brisley klemmte sich mehrere Pergamentrollen wahllos unter den Arm, winkte mit den Fingern und ging.

Heiler Malfoy zauberte einen Stuhl in angemessenem Abstand zu ihnen herbei und setzte sich ungelenk darauf. Eine seltsame Stille breitete sich aus. Harry machte es nichts aus, derjenige zu sein, der sie durchbrach.

„Also“, sagte er. „Ihr kennt euch?“

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ja. Er war –“

„Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen“, sagte Malfoy. „Ich war in deinem Jahrgang in Hogwarts.“  
  
„Hm. Scheint, als würde da noch ein bisschen mehr dahinterstecken.“ Harry legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete die beiden aufmerksam. „Wart ihr mal zusammen?“

Hermine verschluckte sich. Malfoys blasse Augenbrauen schossen nach oben bis zu seinem Haaransatz.

„Auf keinen Fall!“, sagte Hermine stotternd.

„Wirklich, wirklich nicht“, wiederholte Malfoy mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck.

Harry grinste. Das hatte er nicht ernsthaft gedacht. Eines Abends hatte Ron ihm leidenschaftlich von Hermines romantischer Vergangenheit erzählt – einschließlich eines zwanzigminütigen Vortrags über die vielen Verfehlungen des bulgarischen Suchers Viktor Krum – und obwohl es keine fesselnde Unterhaltung gewesen war, erinnerte sich Harry nicht an jemanden namens Malfoy. Aber seine Frage hatte ihren Zweck erfüllt: die angespannte Stimmung, die den Raum erfüllt hatte, hatte sich gelöst.

„Also. Malfoy“, sagte Hermine hochnäsig. „Gedankenheilung?“

„So nennen es einige Leute“, sagte Malfoy und rümpfte die Nase. „Ich selbst betrachte es nicht gerne als einen Teilbereich des Heilens. ‚Heilen‘ impliziert eine einzelne, separate Behandlung. Wie du sicher weißt, ist das Gehirn ein wenig komplexer als das.“

„Sowas in der Art habe ich schon gehört, ja“, sagte Harry augenzwinkernd. Das war ihm in den letzten Monaten von mindestens fünfzig verschiedenen Leuten gesagt worden.

„Da bin ich mir sicher“, sagte Malfoy mit der gleichen ruhigen Stimme, mit der er Harry begrüßt hatte. Er stützte seine Akte auf sein Knie.

„Potter...“  
  
„Oh, Harry reicht völlig“, sagte Harry.

„Harry“, sagte Malfoy nach einer zu langen Pause. „Sieh mal: Es besteht die reale Möglichkeit, dass du dein Gedächtnis nicht wiedererlangst, und, wie du sicher weißt, wird die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Besserung mit fortschreitender Zeit immer geringer. Aber ich habe mir deine Krankenakte angesehen und halte es für wahrscheinlich, dass dir deine Erinnerungen nicht genommen wurden. Sie sind lediglich versteckt – weggeschlossen in deinem Geist. Meiner professionellen Meinung nach bietet eine auf Legilimentik basierende Therapie die besten Chancen, deinen Geist zu stärken und dir zu helfen, das wiederzufinden, was du verloren hast.“

„Legilimentik?“, sagte Hermine scharf, bevor Harry die Chance hatte, zu antworten. „Bist du sicher, dass du Harrys Akte gründlich gelesen hast, Malfoy? Ich glaube, ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass auch Informationen über Harrys Vorgeschichte mit geistig invasiven Zaubern darin enthalten sind.“

Malfoys Mund verzog sich. „Das hast du“, sagte er trocken. „Sieben Seiten lang. Und ich danke dir für deine, offen gesagt, erstaunliche Ausführlichkeit. Bitte sei versichert, dass ich jedes Wort gelesen und verstanden habe.“

Harry betrachtete Draco Malfoys blasses, unbeeindrucktes Gesicht, während Hermine zu einer Antwort ansetzte. Er hatte etwas Faszinierendes an sich. Etwas an der Art, wie er mit Harry sprach – da war nichts von dieser unterwürfigen Ehrerbietung, die die meisten Experten, denen Harry begegnet war, an den Tag gelegt hatten. Stattdessen besaß er ein stilles Selbstvertrauen und eine unverblümte Ehrlichkeit, die Harry einfach nur sympathisch war. Es schadete auch nicht, dass er sich ein bisschen mit Hermine herumzankte, was Harry mit Ron verband und mit Zuhause und mit Geborgenheit.

„Ja“, sagte er und unterbrach sie beide.

Hermine atmete scharf ein und tätschelte wieder seine Schulter. „Ja?“

„Ja“, wiederholte er. Er richtete sich auf und sah Malfoy an. Malfoy begegnete seinem Blick ohne zu zögern. Harry lächelte. „Wann fangen wir an?“

***

Niemand konnte ihm sagen, wie es passiert war. Das Einzige, was jeder wusste, war, dass er einmal Harry Potter gewesen war: ein Auror, der Retter, ein vielbeschäftigtes und prominentes Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft, und am nächsten Tag war er... das hier gewesen. Harry Potter, der sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, in welchem Schrank er den Zucker aufbewahrte, der seine langjährigen Freunde nicht mehr erkannte, der so gut wie nichts über sich selbst wusste.

Dieser erste Morgen war der schlimmste gewesen, wenn auch nicht direkt zu Beginn. Er war aufgewacht und alles war... friedlich gewesen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wo oder wer er gewesen war oder warum es ihn hatte kümmern sollen. Da war nur der helle Gesang der Vögel zu hören, der durchs Fenster drang, und das weiche Gefühl der Baumwollbettwäsche auf seiner Haut. Er summte zufrieden vor sich hin und starrte träge an die Decke. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er schweben.

Dann landete die unscharfe Gestalt einer kleinen, ungepflegten Eule auf der äußeren Fensterbank und pickte gegen die Scheibe.

Er starrte sie an..

Er wusste, was Eulen waren.

Er wusste, dass sie Briefe für Zauberer austrugen. Er wusste, was Briefe waren. Er wusste, was Zauberer waren.

Er wusste nicht, wer ihm geschrieben haben könnte.

Er wusste nicht…

Er wusste nicht, wer „er“ war.

Ein schweres Gewicht drückte auf seine Brust. Anstatt zu schweben, fühlte er sich plötzlich losgelöst, als ob die Schnur, die ihn an die Realität festgebunden hatte, entzwei gerissen worden wäre.

Er wusste nicht, wer er war.

Er wusste nicht…

Er hatte keine Ahnung. Wie war sein Name? Wo – er richtete sich auf und sah sich im Zimmer um – wo war er? Warum kannte er seinen Namen nicht?

Die Eule, völlig unbeeindruckt von seiner Panik, klopfte wieder mit dem Schnabel gegen das Glas. Er gab sich alle Mühe, seine hektische Atmung zu beruhigen und hinüber zu greifen, um das Fenster zu öffnen.

Mit zitternden Fingern löste er die Schriftrolle vom Bein der Eule und stellte fest, dass seine Hand wie von selbst zu einem Gefäß mit Eulenfutter wanderte. Die Geste beruhigte ihn – sie war der Beweis dafür, dass er real war, dass sein Körper Routinen kannte, die sein Verstand vergessen hatte.

Er bot der Eule zaghaft ein Leckerli an. Sie schnappte es sich mit ihrem winzigen Schnabel und flog davon, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen. Er entfaltete die Schriftrolle.

> _ Harry,  
>    
>  Wo warst du gestern Abend? Hatte Kreacher wieder einen Anfall? Ehrlich gesagt hoffe ich, dass du darüber nachdenkst, was ich gesagt habe. Er ist wirklich nicht mehr derselbe, seit wir das schreckliche Porträt abgenommen haben. _
> 
> _ Wenn du Zeit hast, komm bitte zum Mittagessen vorbei. Molly hat gestern wieder drei Ladungen Hackfleischpastete vorbeigebracht, die wir allein nicht schaffen werden. Nicht, dass Ron es nicht versuchen würde, klar. Und bring die Abhandlung von Staghart mit, wenn du sie gefunden hast! Ich kann nicht aufhören, über ihre Theorie der Entropie nachzudenken, seit unserem Gespräch mit Professor Silverling beim Kongress _ _t_ _ reffen. _
> 
> _In Liebe_
> 
> _ Hermine _   
> 

Er starrte auf die unbekannte Handschrift. Sein Mund formte die Namen von Leuten, die er nicht kannte: Kreacher, Molly, Ron, Staghart, Silverling, Hermine.

Harry.  
  
Wer waren diese Leute? Die Eule hatte ihm den Brief zugestellt – war er Harry? Er fühlte sich nicht wie ein Harry. Er fühlte sich nicht wie ein Irgendwer.

Er ließ den Brief auf dem Bett liegen, setzte sich versuchsweise eine Brille auf, die auf dem Nachttisch lag (nur um festzustellen, dass die Welt, sobald sie scharf gestellt war, nicht vertrauter wirkte), und begann, das Haus, in dem er aufgewacht war, zu erkunden.

Es lagen genügend Briefe herum, die an einen „Harry“ adressiert waren, sodass er sich sicher war, dass er sich in Harrys Haus befand, wer auch immer „Harry“ war. Auf dem Kaminsims standen Fotos – Fotos von vielen Leuten, aber drei davon tauchten am häufigsten auf: ein großer, rothaariger Mann mit einem blassen Gesicht, einem leichten Grinsen und vielen Sommersprossen; eine dunkelhäutige Frau, die unglaublich viele krause braune Haare hatte und dazu neigte, die Augen zu verdrehen; und ein weiterer Mann – mit unordentlichem Haar und einer Brille auf der Nase.

Er berührte die Brille, die auf seinem Nasenrücken ruhte. Dieser Mann in der zerzausten Aurorenuniform mit der gezackten Narbe quer über der Stirn – war er das?

Er fand den Weg zu einem Badezimmer und blickte in den Spiegel. Da war dieselbe Narbe, ein wütender Blitz, der in seine Haut gebrannt war. Der Mann im Spiegel – derselbe Mann mit den unordentlichen Haaren wie auf den Fotos – starrte ihn ausdruckslos an.

Es war lange genug her, seit er aufgewacht war, dass jeglicher Vielsafttrank abgeklungen sein musste. So musste er also aussehen.

Er fühlte... nichts. Weder ermutigt, noch entmutigt, noch fasziniert – der Mann, der ihn ansah, war einfach... irgendein Kerl. Er hatte einen Bartschatten auf seinem Kinn. Seine Augenbrauen waren dick und gerade und seine Augen waren grün hinter der rundgerahmten Brille. Nichts von alledem entfachte auch nur einen Funken Vertrautheit.

Das Haus war groß und einige Stunden später fand er sich hinten in der Küche wieder und durchwühlte Schubladen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er einige Dinge über Harry Potter gelernt, wer auch immer er war – hauptsächlich, dass er Dutzende zerknitterter Briefe (die alle mit Dutzenden unbekannter Unterschriften am Ende versehen waren) in jede Schublade des Hauses gestopft hatte. Aber er hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, wer er selbst war oder wie er dorthin gekommen war. Wenn es im Haus eine Eule gab, mit der er den Brief von Hermine beantworten könnte, hatte er sie noch nicht gefunden.

Hinten in der Küche befand sich eine schäbige Schranktür. Müde wandte er sich ihr zu. Er hatte schon vier Stockwerke voller Schubladen und Schränke durchwühlt und noch nichts Brauchbares gefunden. Hoffnungslos griff er nach dem Knauf und riss die Tür auf.

„Hallo, Meister“, drang eine raue Stimme aus seiner Kniegegend zu ihm nach oben.

Er stieß einen Schrei aus und knallte die Tür mit klopfendem Herzen wieder zu.

Es blitzte und knallte und ein alter, verhutzelter Hauself erschien neben ihm. Er schrie erneut auf und sprang zurück. Der Elf spähte über eine rüsselartige Nase zu ihm hoch.

„Braucht Meister Harry Kreacher für irgendetwas?“, fragte der Elf teilnahmslos.

„Meister Harry?“ Die Worte fühlten sich seltsam in seinem Mund an. „Du meinst... mich?“  
  
Der Elf verengte seine großen, blassen Augen. „Beleidigt der Meister wieder einmal das fürnehme und gar alte Haus der Blacks, indem er versucht, die heilige Verbindung der Hauselfen zu diesem ehrenwerten Haus zu durchtrennen?“

Er hob die Hände. „Nein! Nein, ich wollte definitiv niemanden beleidigen.“

„Hat die muggelstämmige Granger Euch dazu angestiftet?“, fragte der Elf.

„Niemand hat mich zu irgendetwas angestiftet! Ich brauche nur – ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

Der Elf – Kreacher – wirkte nicht gerade freundlich, schien aber auch nicht allzu überrascht über seine Anwesenheit in diesem Haus zu sein. Der Elf hatte ihn sogar ‚Meister‘ genannt. Also... wohnte er tatsächlich hier. Dieser Elf gehörte ihm.

„Sagtest du ‚Granger‘? Wer ist Granger?“

„Ihr macht euch über den armen Kreacher lustig“, wirft Kreacher ihm vor. „Ihr versucht, ihn dazu zu bringen, seine Meinung über die Muggelgeborenen zu sagen, aber Kreacher weiß es besser. Kreacher weiß, dass der Meister will, dass er sagt, dass Hermine Granger eine brillante Hexe ist, die hier immer willkommen ist.“

Hoffnung. Zum ersten Mal Hoffnung.

Er kniete nieder, der Steinboden fühlte sich kalt und hart an seinen Knien an. „Hermine? Du kennst Hermine?“

„Ja“, sagte der Elf langsam, sah dann weg und fügte mit einem Unterton hinzu: „Obwohl Kreacher ihr immer noch nicht traut, oh nein, überhaupt nicht. Was würde Kreachers arme Herrin sagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass jemand von“ – ein verärgerter Blick – „ _ ihrer _ Geburt so viel Zeit im geliebten Haus meiner Herrin verbringt.“

„‚Herrin‘? Wohnt hier noch jemand?“

Kreacher grinste ihn an. „Nicht mehr, seit der Herr und seine Freunde das schöne Porträt meiner Herrin zerstört haben.“ Entsetzlicherweise füllten sich Kreachers große Augen mit Tränen. „Oh, meine arme Herrin!“, jammerte der Elf. „Kreacher hat Euch im Stich gelassen!“  
  
„Das hast du nicht – ich bin sicher, du hast niemanden enttäuscht!“ Er streckte eine Hand aus, um Kreacher auf den Rücken zu klopfen, dann überlegte er es sich anders. „Na, na“, sagte er hilflos. Er hatte nur Erinnerungen an vier Stunden. Es gab nicht viel, wozu er sich qualifiziert fühlte. Einen heulenden Hauselfen zu trösten, gehörte definitiv nicht zu seinen Fähigkeiten.  
  
„Ich – ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich!“, sagte er und schrie fast über Kreachers Schluchzen hinweg.

Kreacher wurde sofort ruhiger. „Eine Aufgabe? Für Kreacher?“ Kreacher schniefte und fuhr sich mit dem Rücken seiner knochigen Hand über seine triefende Nase.

Es war schwer, die Abscheu in seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. „Ja“, sagte er. „Es ist sehr wichtig. Du würdest deinem – deinem Meister damit sehr helfen.“

Kreacher nickte. „Kreacher lebt, um dem Hause Black und seinen Erben zu dienen“, sagte Kreacher und fügte wieder mit einem Unterton hinzu: „Auch wenn Kreacher mit der Wahl des Erben, die sein früherer Meister getroffen hat, nicht einverstanden ist, wenn es doch Blutsverwandte des Hauses Black gibt, denen Kreacher gerne gedient hätte.“

„Großartig.“ Es sah nicht so aus, als ob das Bitten um eine Erklärung irgendeine Art von Aufklärung bringen würde. „Großartig. Hör mal, es klingt, als wäre die Situation zwischen euch beiden ein wenig angespannt, aber könntest du bitte Hermine Granger suchen und sie hierher bringen?“ Kreachers Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er beeilte sich hinzuzufügen: „Es ist zum Wohle des Hauses Black.“

Der Zusatz schien Kreacher nicht in der Weise zu motivieren, wie er es beabsichtigt hatte.

„Ihr macht euch über den armen Kreacher lustig“, erklärte Kreacher und zeigte mit einem knochigen Finger auf ihn. „Aber Kreacher ist ein guter und gehorsamer Elf und Kreacher wird Meister Harrys Wunsch erfüllen.“

Mit einem letzten Blick und einem Fingerschnippen war Kreacher verschwunden.

Er war kaum aufgestanden und hatte seine Knie vom Staub befreit, als Kreacher wieder auftauchte, den Umhang der Frau mit den struppigen Haaren von den Fotos in seiner kleinen Faust geballt.

„Meister“, krächzte er und verbeugte sich. „Sagt Kreacher Bescheid, wenn er noch etwas für euch tun kann.“ Dann, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schnippte er mit den Fingern und verschwand.

„Harry?“, fragte die Frau (Hermine?). „Was ist denn los? Wir haben gerade Mittag gegessen.“  
  
Er starrte sie an. Ihr Gesicht kam ihm von den Fotos her bekannt vor, löste aber keine weitere Erinnerung aus. Ihre braunen Augen wirkten groß und besorgt. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Er wich instinktiv zurück.

„Harry?“  
  
„Ich glaube, mein Gedächtnis wurde gelöscht“, sagte er ruhig.

Ihre braune Haut nahm eine ausgesprochen graue Färbung an. „Was?“

„Ich weiß nicht, wer ich bin oder wer du bist oder warum ich in diesem seltsamen Haus mit beunruhigendem Schlangenkopfdekor und einem schlecht gelaunten Elf aufgewacht bin.“  
  
Es folgte eine lange Pause. Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Er räusperte sich. „Ich fange allerdings an zu glauben, dass mein Name ‚Harry‘ ist.“

Daraufhin fiel Hermine über ihn her. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn, prüfte seine Pupillen, nahm seinen Puls und stellte ihm eine ganze Menge Fragen, auf die er keine Antworten wusste.

Sie schleppte ihn ins St. Mungos (er erinnerte sich an St. Mungos, er konnte sich aber nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor dort gewesen zu sein, obwohl viele der Heiler ihn wie einen alten Freund begrüßten). Minuten nachdem sie angekommen waren, erschien der rothaarige Mann von den Fotos und wollte wissen, was Harry dieses Mal angestellt hatte. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Hermine erklärte es ihm.

„Aber das lässt sich doch leicht beheben, oder?“, fragte der Mann und schaute mit großen Augen zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her. „Hermine, deine Eltern – sie sind jetzt vollkommen geheilt. Oder? Harry wird ganz schnell wieder ganz der Alte sein.“

***

Vier Monate später war Harry immer noch nicht wieder ganz der Alte.

Sein fehlendes Gedächtnis war offensichtlich ein Problem, aber abgesehen davon war nicht alles schlecht. Auch wenn er sich nicht mehr an seine Vergangenheit erinnerte, hatte er immer noch Ron und Hermine. Beide hatten ihm mehr Freundlichkeit entgegengebracht, als er sich je hatte vorstellen können – obwohl, um fair zu sein, sein Erfahrungshorizont begrenzt war.

Nachdem die Heiler von St. Mungos festgestellt hatten, dass Harry keine Symptome eines Gedächtniszaubers aufwies, hatte Hermine es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, sich um Harrys Gesundheitszustand zu kümmern. Sie hatte sich mit den Heilern angelegt, als diese vorgeschlagen hatten, ihn dauerhaft auf der Station für Zauberverletzungen unterzubringen. Sie hatte ihn zu Besprechungen, Untersuchungen und Therapiesitzungen begleitet und auch selbst unglaublich viel recherchiert, wobei sie jedem neuen Spezialisten, den sie aufsuchten, seitenweise Nachforschungen vor die Nase hielt.

Ron hatte keine Nachforschungen angestellt („Es hat keinen Sinn, sie würde es sowieso überprüfen wollen, um sicherzugehen, dass ich es richtig verstanden habe.“), aber er besaß eine ruhige, besonnene Präsenz, die ein perfektes Gegengewicht zu Hermines Intensität darstellte. Mit ihm konnte Harry vergessen, dass er irgendetwas vergessen hatte – sie hatten Schach gespielt (Harry erinnerte sich an die Regeln, war aber ziemlich grauenhaft – Ron hatte ihm fröhlich mitgeteilt, dass das normal sei), waren zu Quidditchspielen gegangen und hatten einige lange Nächte lachend und scherzend zugebracht, während sich leere Flaschen auf Harrys Küchentisch gestapelt hatten.

In diesen Nächten, in denen Harrys Inneres vor lauter Alkohol und Geselligkeit ganz warm war, machte es ihm nichts aus, dass keine der Therapien, die St. Mungos vorgeschlagen hatte, funktioniert hatte. Es wäre gar nicht so schlimm, neu anzufangen, wenn er Ron und Hermine an seiner Seite hatte.

Routine war wichtig, darauf bestand Hermine, und so aß Harry an den meisten Tagen mit den beiden zu Mittag oder zu Abend. Hermine bestand auch darauf, dass es wichtig war, dass Harry so weit wie möglich in die Welt der Zauberer einbezogen wurde („Alles könnte deine Erinnerungen auslösen!“), also aßen sie oft gemeinsam im Tropfenden Kessel. Ron sagte Harry insgeheim, dass er vermutete, dass das Unsinn war und Hermine nur eine Ausrede suchte, um nicht kochen zu müssen.

Eine halbe Stunde nach ihrem Treffen mit Brisley und Malfoy schob sich Harry durch die Tür in die Kneipe. Der Barmann grinste zähneknirschend und winkte ihn in Richtung ihres üblichen Tisches. Hermine war noch nicht da, dafür aber Ron, der mit einem zerbrochenen Bluffknaller herumspielte und dabei die Zunge zwischen die Zähne gesteckt hatte. Harry hatte sich gerade erst zu ihm gesellt, als die Glocke über der Tür erneut bimmelte und eine besorgt dreinblickende Hermine hereinplatzte. Harry winkte und sie sackte zusammen und registrierte mit offensichtlicher Enttäuschung, dass er neben Ron stand. Harry versuchte, nicht beleidigt zu sein.

Ron blickte nicht vom Bluffknaller auf, als Hermine sich neben ihn setzte, aber er drehte den Kopf, um ihren Kuss auf die Wange entgegenzunehmen.

„Geht es dir gut, Liebling? Du klingst, als wärst du hergerannt“, sagte er abwesend.

„Ich wollte nur noch schnell etwas nachschlagen“, sagte Hermine, wobei ihr Versuch, ungezwungen zu wirken, durch ihr mühsames Atmen erschwert wurde.

„Bist du deshalb so plötzlich verschwunden?“ Da die Besprechung mit Malfoy erst um zwei Uhr zu Ende gewesen war, war Harry davon ausgegangen, dass sie direkt zusammen in die Kneipe gehen würden, aber Hermine hatte sich hastig entschuldigt und war fast sofort weg gewesen, nachdem Malfoy gegangen war.

„Verständlich“, sagte Ron ernst. „Wusstest du das noch nicht, Harry? Wenn es um Bücher geht, dann muss man rennen. Es ist ja nicht so, als würden sie noch hunderte von Jahren existieren oder so.“ Er kicherte über seinen eigenen Scherz. „Was wollte deine Heilerin eigentlich von dir?“

„Dasselbe wie immer“, sagte Harry. „Sie hat einen anderen sogenannten Experten angeschleppt. Ihr neuer Plan ist eine Legilimentiktherapie.“

Ron runzelte die Stirn ohne seinen Blick von dem Bluffknaller abzuwenden. „Legilimentiktherapie? Davon habe ich noch nie gehört.“

„Ich auch nicht“, sagte Harry. „Aber das heißt ja nicht viel.“

Es entstand eine ungewöhnlich unangenehme Stille. Nach einem angespannten Moment wurde Harry klar, dass er darauf wartete, dass Hermine mit einer ausführlichen Erklärung über Legilimentiktherapie und der Geschichte ihrer Anwendung in der Gedankenheilung loslegen würde. Aber Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte entschlossen auf die Speisekarte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

Ron schien in dieselbe Richtung zu denken. „Was ist los mit dir?“, fragte er sie und blickte zum ersten Mal vom Bluffknaller auf.

„Nichts!“, sagte Hermine schnell. „Überhaupt nichts. Ich glaube, ich werde heute das Rarebit probieren. Was nimmst du denn, Harry?“

Harry blinzelte. „Äh, ich weiß nicht. Rarebit klingt gut, nehme ich an?“

„Whoa, warte mal. Was ist denn hier los?“ Ron schaute von Hermine zu Harry, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Was bedeutet Legilimentiktherapie? Ist das gefährlich? Ist das der Grund, warum du so seltsam drauf bist?“

„Nein! Alles in Ordnung. Ich kann dir später mehr erklären. Ooh, sieh mal, das Tagesdessert ist Rhabarberkuchen. Ich hoffe, die haben Pudding.“

Der Kuchen hörte sich gut an und der Gedanke daran lenkte Ron genug ab, dass das Thema Legilimentiktherapie zugunsten einer Debatte über die Überlegenheit von Pudding gegenüber Eiscreme als Kuchen-Beilage fallen gelassen wurde und Hermines seltsames Verhalten schnell aus Harrys Gedanken verschwand. Als sie ihre zweite Portion Kuchen (Hermine: Vanillepudding, Harry: Eiscreme, Ron: beides) verputzt hatten, waren sie alle drei in bester Stimmung.

„Noch ein Bier, Kumpel?“, fragte Ron und deutete mit seinem Löffel auf Harrys leeres Glas.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, lieber nicht“, sagte er. „Ich will heute nicht zu viel trinken. Ich habe morgen um zehn meine erste Sitzung mit Malfoy.“

Ron stieß ein seltsames, ersticktes Lachen aus. „Du – was?“

Harry schnitt eine Grimasse. „Ich weiß, ein bisschen früh für einen Samstagmorgen, oder? Aber er hat gesagt, es gäbe keinen Grund, es bis Montag aufzuschieben, wenn ich nur noch zwei Monate habe, also...“

„Ron–“, sagte Hermine besorgt.

„Nein, nein, warte mal“, sagte Ron und richtete sich auf. „Harry. Hast du ‚Malfoy‘ gesagt?“

Harry nickte. „Du kennst ihn also auch? Diesen Malfoy-Typen?“

„Ob ich ihn kenne?! Welchen? Lucius oder Draco?“

„Ähm. Draco, hat er gesagt, glaube ich. Er ist der neue Spezialist, den Brisley angeschleppt hat.“ Harry runzelte die Stirn beim Anblick von Rons entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck. „Wieso? Wer ist Lucius?“

„Verdammt noch mal.“

„Ron, wirklich, ich glaube nicht–“

„Er ist mit uns zur Schule gegangen, richtig?“

„Ja, leider.“ Ron rieb sich das Kinn. „Bei Merlins Titten. Ich habe ihn seit etwa acht Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Er ist jetzt ein Heiler? Das hätte ich nie erraten.“

„Ein Gedankenheiler“, korrigierte Hermine.

„Na ja, ich nehme an, es macht ihm Spaß, dafür bezahlt zu werden, Leuten zu sagen, dass sie spinnen.“

„Wenn das alles ist, was er tut, wird es morgen wenigstens eine kurze Sitzung sein.“ Harry versuchte sich an einem Grinsen. Aber anstatt zu lachen, richtete sich Ron auf, er wirkte wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Warte mal. Er wird doch nicht derjenige sein, der Legilimentik bei dir anwendet, oder?“

„Ähm“, sagte Harry. „Er ist nicht ins Detail gegangen, aber es hörte sich so an, doch. Warum?“

Rons Ohren wurden rot. „Du machst Witze.“

„Nein...?“

„Ron...“

Ron wirbelte zu Hermine herum. „Und das lässt du zu?“, fragte er. „Legilimentiktherapie? Malfoy wird – was? Sich in Harrys Gehirn zwängen und darin herumwühlen? So wie Snape es getan hat? Wir haben doch gesehen, wie viel das gebracht hat, oder? Das kleine Geschenk, das Du-weißt-schon-wer Harry am Ende vom fünften Jahr geschickt hat?“

„Das war eine ganz andere Situation“, sagte Hermine und wich seinem Blick aus. „Harry sollte damals Okklumentik lernen und Voldemort war noch am Leben und Snape war–“

Ron starrte sie an. „Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich da höre! Snape war aus genau demselben Holz geschnitzt wie Malfoy und das weißt du.“

„Dann ist Malfoy mutig und loyal und intelligent!“, betonte Hermine, obwohl sie nicht so wirkte, als würde sie die Worte selbst glauben.

„Schwachsinn.“

„Also wer genau ist er, dieser Malfoy?“, fragte Harry und hatte Mühe, zu folgen. „In Brisleys Büro wirkte er ganz in Ordnung. Ein bisschen... Ich weiß nicht...“

„Schleimig?“, schlug Ron vor. „Unzuverlässig? Böse?“

„Ron!“

„Ich wollte ‚hochnäsig‘ sagen“, sagte Harry verunsichert.

„Glaub mir, Kumpel, das ist der kleinste seiner Fehler–“

„Oh, bitte!“ Hermine schlug mit dem Löffel auf den Tisch. „Während der Besprechung heute Morgen war er absolut professionell und wir haben keinen Grund anzunehmen, dass er in Zukunft nicht so sein wird“, sagte sie entschlossen. „Er verfügt über einige ziemlich beeindruckende Qualifikationen. Ich habe ihn nach dem Meeting überprüft. Er hat seit Hogwarts gute Arbeit geleistet.“

„Er könnte jede Person, die in den letzten zehn Jahren im St. Mungos war, im Alleingang geheilt haben und ich würde immer noch nicht auf ihn pissen, wenn er in Flammen stünde“, sagte Ron hartnäckig.

„Und“, sagte Hermine laut und ignorierte Ron, „angesichts der Tatsache, dass Draco Harrys Vertrauen brauchen wird, damit die Sache überhaupt eine Chance hat, denke ich, wir sollten Harry die Möglichkeit geben, sich seine eigene Meinung zu bilden.“ Ron öffnete seinen Mund, aber Hermine redete einfach weiter. „Ich hätte gedacht, dass es wichtiger wäre, deinem besten Freund dabei zu helfen, fast drei Jahrzehnte verlorener Erinnerungen wiederzuerlangen, als Punkte bei belanglosen Teenager-Rivalitäten zu sammeln.“

„‚Belanglose Teenager-Rivalitäten‘?“, wiederholte Harry. „Also... Was? Wir waren in der Schule nicht mit ihm befreundet? War er besser als du in der offiziellen Hogwarts-Schachrangliste oder so?“

Ron sah aus, als wäre er kurz vor einem weiteren Wutausbruch, aber ein weiterer strenger Blick von Hermine schien ihn verpuffen zu lassen. Er machte ein Geräusch des Abscheus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wohl kaum“, sagte er. Hermine stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. „Aber, ähm. Wie Hermine schon sagte, es ist schon lange her. Vielleicht ist er jetzt anders.“ Es klang, als hätte es ihn viel Mühe gekostet, den Nachsatz hervorzubringen. Dann schien ihm etwas einzufallen. „Moment mal, sind wir sicher, dass er nicht einfach direkt zum _Tagespropheten_ rennen wird? Sowas hat er schon mal abgezogen.“

„Hat er das?“, fragte Harry neugierig.

„Nein!“, sagte Hermine. „Ich meine – na ja, doch, hat er. Aber wir waren vierzehn! Es wäre ein riesiger Verstoß gegen die ärztliche Schweigepflicht, wenn er sowas jetzt tun würde. Ehrlich, der Skandal, wenn er das durchziehen würde, würde alles überschatten, was er denen je über Harry erzählen könnte.“

„Was, ‚ _Bekannter prinzipienloser Schwachkopf verrät fremde Geheimnisse an seine Lieblingsreporterin_ ‘ wäre eine größere Nachricht als ‚ _Harry Potter hat sein Gedächtnis verloren_ ‘? Hermine, es ist ein Wunder, dass wir es so lange aus den Nachrichten herausgehalten haben.“

„Ist es allerdings, wenn du es immer wieder hinausschreist!“, schnauzte Hermine und blickte sich um.

Ron schnauzte zurück und sie fingen an, sich über Geheimhaltungszauber und Pressemitteilungen zu streiten.

Harry, inzwischen an ihre Streitereien gewöhnt, wusste, dass alles, was er zu sagen hatte, nicht weiter beachtet werden würde. Er blendete sie aus, schnappte sich die Schüssel, die vergessen neben Rons Ellbogen stand, und aß den Rest von Rons Rhabarberkuchen.

Rons Reaktion war zugegebenermaßen beunruhigend. Ron war nicht gerade schüchtern, wenn es darum ging, Leute zu verspotten, aber Harry hatte ihn noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt. Wie schlimm musste jemand sein, damit der lockere Ron ihn schleimig und böse nannte? Und nicht nur Ron – da war diese spürbare Kälte von Hermine ausgegangen, vorhin in Brisleys Büro. Wer war Draco Malfoy? Und was hatte er getan, dass Harrys Freunde ihn so sehr verabscheuten?

Aber als Harry über das Thema nachdachte, während sich der Streit zwischen Ron und Hermine zuspitzte, stellte er fest, dass er sich nicht davon abschrecken lassen würde, Heiler Malfoy morgen wieder zu treffen. Wenn überhaupt, dann war das Gegenteil der Fall – er war fast schon aufgeregt, herauszufinden, was es mit der ganzen Aufregung auf sich hatte.

Aufregung war eine Emotion, die Harry in letzter Zeit nicht oft verspürte und er hegte sie eine Weile nur für sich, während er Rons Dessert verputzte. Wer auch immer Draco Malfoy war, was auch immer er getan hatte, er hatte Harry bereits einen der interessantesten Tage seit Monaten beschert.

Und es waren nur noch vierzehn Stunden, bis Harry ihn wiedersehen würde.


End file.
